What Am I Forgetting? Or WHO?
by CWTV-TeenWolf-Lover
Summary: Clarke is engaged to Finn but she doesn't love him. She loves Bellamy and he loves her. What if Clarke gets in an accident and loses her memory? Sorry for the bad summary. There is and in-depth summary inside the fanfic. There were too many words for it to be put in here.
1. Chapter 1 - The Night Of The Accident!

Summary: Clarke Griffin is an artist and engaged to Finn Collins. Finn Collins is head neurosurgeon at Jaha Hospital. Clarke Griffin doesn't love Finn Collins. Instead she is in love with her best friends, Octavia's brother, Bellamy Blake. Bellamy Blake is a High School History Teacher and is completely in love with Clarke Griffin. The thing is they have never admitted that to anyone. Clarke Griffins mother, Abby Griffin is chief of surgery at Jaha Hospital. All Abby Griffin has ever wanted is for Clarke to be a doctor and marry a man who is well know in the medical field. Which is why she pushed Clarke to accept Finn Collins' proposal. Jake Griffin is Clarke Griffins father who is an engineer and has only ever wanted Clarke to be happy.

What happens when one night Clarke gets in an accident and doesn't remember **anything**? Including the fact that she was going to call off her engagement, and tell Bellamy she loves him. With no memory, Clarke's mother keeps pushing Clarke to marry Finn saying that they love each other, and even gets Clarke to accept Med School. Even though Clarke has people telling her she loves Finn there is a part of her that feels as if they are wrong. That feeling always strengthens when she is talking to Bellamy Blake.

 _Italics are thoughts!_

Chapter One: The Night Of The Accident!

It was 10pm and rain was pouring down from the clouds. Clarke Griffin was driving to Finn Collins', her fiancés house to call off the engagement. It was one of the only nights he had off work. All Clarke could think about was that even though they were engaged she never really loved Finn she only accepted his proposal because her mother was pushing for this. Clarke figured at that time because she didn't go to Med School, like her mother wanted, the least she could do was marry the man her mother wanted her to. The problem is that for the past three months, pretty much since she said yes to Finns proposal, she has been feeling guilty, sad, and most of all alone and very much so not like herself. The only time she felt like herself was when she was with her her all time best friend, Bellamy Blake.

Clarke knew that she always had some feelings for Bellamy that went beyond friendship but she could never admit it because she was terrified that something could go wrong and they'd ruin their friendship or he wouldn't feel the same as her. For years Clarke has been harboring her feelings for him and the more time that went by the bigger her feelings grew, until tonight, when she had the startling realization that she was in love with Bellamy. He was always there for her no matter what was going on with him, even if he was grading papers, if she showed up at his apartment and if he noticed something was wrong and he **ALWAYS** knows, he will stop everything, claim he isn't busy and comfort her for hours on end. Bellamy also has a way to make her laugh in a way that no one else can, he makes her laugh until she can't breathe and is red in the face. They can talk for hours about nothing but it always seems like the most important conversations. He never pushes her to do something she doesn't want to do and is always supportive of the things she does want to do like, becoming an artist even though her mother has always pushed her towards Med School. Granted in the beginning when they first met they hated each other, Bellamy thought she was a spoiled, stuck up, brat, who got everything handed to her and Clarke thought he was a pompous, overbearing, vindictive, jerk who didn't care about anyone but himself. Little did Clarke know that Bellamy was her best friends, Octavia's older brother. Then she realized how kind, caring, overprotective, and smart he is. Eventually they became the best of friends, they did everything together to the point that Octavia complained that Bellamy had stolen her best friend and Clarke had stolen her brother from her.

Whenever Clarke is with Finn she feels like she can't be herself. Unlike with Bellamy, Finn has judged many of her decisions, made her do things that he wanted to do, and even criticized her artwork'. Which is fine but when they had been dating for about a month and he says "Clarke why waste your time making these stupid little sketches when you could be saving people like me and your mom do?" she felt absolutely horrible because she loved to paint more than anything. When Finn left that night she went to Bellamy's apartment and she put on a brave face hoping he wouldn't see that she was devastated but of course the second he opened his door he smiled at her but then frowned and asked "Whats wrong?" Clarke could see that he was grading a pile of his High School students History papers so she said "Nothing, I can see your busy so I'll just talk to you tomorrow." However, when she turned to leave he quickly and gently grabbed her elbow and slowly turned her around, brushed some hair that fell in front of her face behind an ear and asked gently "I am not busy. What's wrong Princess?" she smiled a little at his nickname for her, which used to be used as an insult said with venom in his tone but he now uses it all the time with a lightness and fondness in his voice. Then she couldn't hold back her tears and as soon as he saw that he pulled her into a hug and brought her into his apartment and they sat on his couch and talked about what Finn had said and Bellamy kept telling her that her art is amazing and Finn has no idea what he is talking about. When Clarke told Bellamy she could tell it made him upset and that he wanted to go find Finn and punch him which she quickly put an end to. After they talked about her night they talked about how Bellamy's job of teaching High School students History was going and then they kept talking about nothing and everything all night until they passed out by each others side on the small couch. The next morning when she woke up, she was on his chest his arms wrapped around her while he was still sleeping. That wasn't the first time they woke up like that, they have slept like that so many times that it seems like a normal occurrence for them and if they get a feeling in their guts that it should always be like this they ignore it, not wanting to scare the other off.

No matter what it is Bellamy is always there for Clarke. It's one of the reasons she loves him. There are too many reasons of why she loves him to count. While she could barely name five reasons why she was with Finn. Clarke was about 20 minutes away from Finns house. He lives about an hour away from Clarke's apartment which she shares with her best friends Octavia and Raven. The rain was coming down harder than before, normally Clarke would turn around and go home or pull over and wait for the weather to clear up, but she knows that she has already wasted probably years of being with Bellamy and she won't waste anymore time. Still, she needs to break up with Finn first because even though she doesn't love him at all she would never cheat on anyone. Just as she finished that thought is when her life changed.

The light turned green and Clarke started to move but as she got into the intersection a car came out of nowhere and slammed right into the side of her car. It was as if time sped up as she spun multiple times and then her car rolled and hit a light pole. Clarke's car was now upside down and practically crushed. The other car had a dent and the driver was getting out of the car as civilians were calling 911. People waited to hear a voice call out for help but none came. When police, ambulances, and firemen arrived at the scene they jumped into action seeing the car flipped over and a crowd of people staring waiting to find out who was in it and if they were okay because still not a sound came from that car and they were all thinking the worst. Paramedics and firemen raced to the car that Clarke was in. Suddenly they called out "We need a stretcher over here and a crowbar! This woman is alive but unconscious and stuck!" Suddenly they all were racing faster to get this woman out of the car and into the ambulance. One of the fireman held out her purse that they found in the car to a paramedic so that they can call someone and find out who this woman is.

The doors to the ambulance closed and it took off heading for the closest hospital which just so happened to be Jaha Hospital, where her mother, Abby, and Finn work. Once they got to the hospital they took her into the emergency room area and gave her to the doctors so that way they can start doing what they do best, save peoples lives. One of the nurses took the purse from the paramedics and got out Clarke's phone. Her lock screen was a picture of all her friends and her on their weekly game night. Octavia, Raven, Monty, Jasper, Miller were all surrounding Clarke and Bellamy who were in the middle of the group with there arms around each other. It is one of Clarke's favorite pictures of them all. "Poor girl. I hope she pulls through. Looks like she's got a lot of people around her for support." the nurse said as she went into Clarkes emergency information from her lock screen.

It said… Clarke Griffin, 25, Born March 7 1990. In Case of Emergency call my father Jake Griffin at the following number _ if you can't reach him please call my roommate Octavia Blake at _ if for some reason she doesn't pick up call my other roommate Raven Reyes at _ if she does not pick up then you could try my mother Abigail Griffin at _

The only reason she didn't have Bellamy on her list was she knew hospitals could only contact family or people who lived with a patient.

The nurse called Jake Griffin from Clarke's phone and luckily he picked up on the second ring.

"Clarke? Are you okay the weather is getting bad sweetheart, I hope you aren't driving in it." said a mans voice.

"Hi is this Jake Griffin? Clarke Griffins father?" asked the nurse.

"Yes. Who is this?" Jake asked hesitantly.

"My name is Roma I am a nurse at Jaha hospital your daughter was just brought in from a car crash and you were listed as her first emergency contact." Roma replied.

"WHAT?! Is she okay where is she EXACTLY I am on my way!" asked a very concerned, worried, and scared Jake Griffin.

"She is going to the operating room, I am not sure of her condition but if you come through the emergency room doors I can show you to where she is. You will be needed to be asked some questions by the police." replied Roma.

"Okay," Jake said but Roma knew he was distracted probably by the information that his daughter is in the hospital.

"Dammit I have to call Bellamy!" he said in a worried and saddened tone.

Little did Bellamy and Clarke know that Jake Griffin knew all about how they felt for each other and was not looking forward to the fact that he was the one who had to tell Bellamy, one of the most overprotective people he has ever met that the woman he loves, who he hasn't told he loves her to yet is in the hospital.

"There wasn't a Bellamy on her Emergency Contact list just you, Octavia Blake, Raven Reyes, and Abigail Griffin." Roma said confused.

"Yes well trust me Bellamy Blake needs to know if you could please call the others on her list and ask them to notify her other friends, Jasper, Monty, and Miller that would be very helpful, you should only need to call one of her roommates. Please also let them know that I am calling Bellamy. I should be there in about 5 min." he asked and informed me.

"Of course Mr. Griffin I will notify them all immediately." Roma responded then Jake hung up and she proceeded to call one of her roommates, Octavia Blake who freaked.

Luckily all their friends were at her, Raven, and Clarke's apartment watching a movie, all except Bellamy who had papers to grade. Octavia told them but left telling Bellamy up to Jake Griffin because there is no way she wanted to be the one to deliver that news to him and all their friends agreed. They all immediately piled into cars and went to Jaha Hospital which was half an hour away.

Meanwhile Jake Griffin was in his car approaching the hospital where his little girl was at and trying to reach Bellamy who wasn't picking up.

Finally Bellamy picked up and said, "Hello Mr. Griffin sorry I didn't pick up sooner I wasn't by my phone. Is everything alright?"

Jake took a deep breath because he can't even imagine what hell Bellamy is about to be put through. "Hello Bellamy it is alright. Um look something happened and I know you and Clarke are extremely close which is why I have taken it upon myself to tell you. I don't know exactly what happened yet but Clarke was… um," Jake Griffin tried to tell him.

''Clarke was what sir?" Bellamy rasped out.

He was waiting with bated breath for what Jake Griffin was about to say.

"Clarke was in a car accident and is in Jaha Hospital. I am not sure how bad it is all I know is she is in the operation area and I am just about to arrive at the hospital. I know you care about my daughter a great deal Bellamy so I think you should come down here." Jake said worried about how he will take it.

Jake heard Bellamy clear his throat an let out a few deep breaths before saying with what sounded like real difficulty "I'm on my way I will be there as fast as I can."

"Okay well be careful and don't worry I had the hospital call Octavia or Raven who probably told everyone." Jake said worried that Bellamy may race over here and get in an accident himself.

"Okay thank you for letting me know." Bellamy rasped out then hung up.

Bellamy closed his eyes and prayed it was a nightmare that the woman of his dreams and heart wasn't actually in the hospital. When he opened his eyes and realized this was really happening he grabbed his keys and raced out of his apartment the papers he was grading and tomorrows lesson plan forgotten. _She has to be okay. She has to be okay. Clarke has to be okay. My Princess needs to be okay. She is strong she just has to be okay._ Those are the only thoughts rolling through his head along with, _she can't leave this Earth not knowing I love her with all my heart, mind, body, and soul._


	2. Chapter 2 - Who Are All Of You?

Chapter 2- Who Are All Of You?

Bellamy ran threw the emergency room hospital doors and marched up to the nurse at the desk. "Where's Clarke Griffin? Is she okay?! What happened?" he said desperately wanting answers to the many questions running threw is mind.

As the nurse was about to speak he heard a familiar voice behind him call his name. He turned to see Jake Griffin and Abby Griffin, Clarke's parents and behind them were all of his friends and his sister looking sad and sympathetic at him. As soon as Abby saw Bellamy she turned and walked away, she never liked him very much. Jake however always appreciated how protective Bellamy was of his daughter, and seeing the boy now with mussed hair that shows he has been dragging his hand threw it a lot, his dress shirt was untucked and wrinkled, he was panting probably from running in here.

"Mr. Griffin is she okay? What happened? Can I see her? Where is she?" Bellamy asked rapidly, it took him 15 min to get to the hospital and a lot can go wrong in 15 minutes.

"Relax, she is in surgery. You can see her when she is out. All I know is that she was in a car accident and she had banged up her head and broke a few ribs and her left wrist. She also had some cuts from the glass." Jake Griffin sad sadly watching as this young man looked as if he was ready to tear this place apart to find her.

When Abby came back she was holding her phone and walked up to Jake and said "I've called Finn but he said that he will try to get here in a few days and that he is busy with planning his speech for the surgeon conference in a few weeks."

"Well there isn't anything we can do but wait for news on Clarke." Jake said still looking at Bellamy who looked like his heart was breaking.

Jake took a seat next to Abby. Monty, Jasper, Miller, and Raven were all sitting on the big couch in the waiting area with Octavia sitting on the chair beside them. Bellamy went to the side of the room leaned against the wall and slid down it till he was sitting on the floor with his knees pulled to his chest and his hands wrapped around his legs. He was facing the door that lead deeper into the hospital. Tapping his foot and hands impatiently feeling as if its been an eternity since he arrived even though it has only been a few minutes. Octavia got up, walked over to him, sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She had been holding in tears since she got the call that her best friend was in the hospital, it all felt like a dream. Now, seeing Bellamy so distraught made it all feel real.

A few minutes later a few police officers came over and stood in front of them all. After informing everyone about what they believed happened and what bystanders saw happened was she pulled into the intersection as the light turned green, a car came speeding out of nowhere and slammed into the driver side of her car, which spun about 4 times until it flipped and started to roll till it hit a light poll, which stopped the car but it was still flipped. Once they all took in that information the police officers had some questions about Clarke.

"I know this is a high stress and painful time for you all but we have some questions that we need to ask and information we need to confirm with all of you."

All of them nodded their heads or made some kind of agreement except Bellamy who just sat their looking straight at the doors that would lead to Clarke.

"Okay first off the woman's name is Clarke Griffin born on March 7 1990 in Virginia, correct?" One officer asked.

"Yes." replied Abby.

"She is an artist?" at the conformational odds from her friends and father they marked it ignoring Abby's scoff of displeasure.

The officer then asked, "What would be her weekly or monthly income?"

At the puzzled looks all around Bellamy sighed and said "Weekly she makes about 200 to 300 dollars sometimes she gets more. Monthly it normally is around 6000 maybe a little lower or higher."

Everyone looked at him shocked that he knew that.

"Alright, um what's her car license plate number? We just need to confirm everything." they asked.

Once again the officers were met with puzzled looks. "She has a lame customized plate that says ART LVR." Bellamy answered with a small smile on his face.

He was oblivious to all the incredulous stares his friends and Abby were giving him even the cops were a little surprised. Jake however was smiling slightly at the boy so helplessly in love with his daughter ever though he too was shocked he knew some of these things like her income and license plate.

"Finally she has an engagement ring on so I'm guessing one of you his the finance?" asked the cops who were looking pointedly at Bellamy who was by far the most emotional looking person there.

"Her finance won't be here for a few days, apparently he has to write a speech for something that won't happen for almost a month." Bellamy bit out almost angrily.

Abby quickly jumped in saying "Finn Collins is my daughters finance and he is a neurosurgeon at this hospital and has a very important conference coming up and has to prepare for it."

"Okay if we have anymore questions we will be in contact with you." said the cop who did all the talking.

Both the cops then walked away just as a doctor called for Clarke Griffins family. They all immediately stood up but Bellamy was the first to get to the doctor.

He asked the question that has been rattling in his mind since he got that phone call from Jake, which seemed like a century ago "Is Clarke okay?"

They all waited impatiently for the doctors reply has Bellamy waited with bated breath, "She is out of surgery, she had 3 broken ribs a broken left wrist, a ruptured spleen, and internal bleeding along with a gash on her head. We believe that she should wake up in a few hours or a day at most. She should be just fine but we are gonna keep her here for a few days, probably a week after she wakes to make sure she is fine. Right now only immediate family can see her."

When the doctor said that everyone groaned but Bellamy looked even more heart broken. Not only is the love of his life in the hospital but he isn't aloud to see her.

After about 30 minutes of sitting in the waiting room Jake Griffin came out with a furious looking Abby and said "You guys can come back for about half an hour then the doctors won't let you back there."

Bellamy was the first to jump up, he was quickly followed by everyone else.

"Thank you Mr. Griffin." Bellamy said slight relief in his tone that was still filled with heart break and worry.

"Your welcome Bellamy and you can call me Jake you know." Jake smiled at the boy who he doesn't know very well other than he is a High School History teacher, very protective of his friends, and the most important he loves Clarke.

School is still in session so Jake had no doubt that he was busy grading papers tonight but the fact that he raced over here the minute Jake called, solidified Jakes belief of him loving and caring for his daughter in a way that he has always wished someone would.

"Thank you. Jake." Bellamy said with a slight grin.

Jake smiled then turned and showed them all to where Clarke was.

As soon as Bellamy walked into the room he quickly walked up to the right side of the hospital bed and knelt down by Clarke and whispered in such a low voice that the only people who could hear were Jake and Abby because they were the closest to him.

"Hey Princess, everyone's here for you. Sorry we weren't here sooner. I don't know if you can hear me but just know that you are the strongest person I know and your going to wake up soon. I just know you will. Don't worry we won't leave your side… I won't leave your side. Now all you have to do is get better because the kingdom will fall apart without its Princess." he said.

Jake let out a small chuckle at that last part, he noticed the relief on Bellamy's face and in his voice the second he walked in. Just seeing that she was there and listening to the monitor showing her heartbeat made Bellamy feel great relief and reassurance that she is okay. After Bellamy told Clarke all of that he finally looked her body over for the extent of the damage. She had a wrap around her head, a big cast on her left wrist, and cuts and bruises scattered her face, arms and probably her whole body. She looked so small in the hospital bed, which is weird because she is the strongest, bravest person he knows.

They had been in her hospital room for 20 minutes. Bellamy was still by her side holding her hand when suddenly he felt her fingers move. He jumped startled by the sudden movement.

"What?" everyone asked him.

"Her fingers moved." he said with a wide grin on his face.

"Clarke? Clarke sweetie can you hear me?" Abby said to her daughter whose head was moving.

 **SHE WAS WAKING UP!**

Everyone watched with bated breath as Clarke opened her eyes. She glanced around the room with a look of confusion on her face. Her eyes landed on everyone and stopped once she found Bellamy's and a look of pure confusion was written on her face.

"Clarke? Princess? Are you okay?" Bellamy asked gently because he could see that she was close to being scared.

Clarke responded with confusion in her tone "I'm fine but…"

They all waited for her response, Bellamy was clutching her hand in his. Bellamy dropped her hand though at Clarke's next words.

Gasps leaving everyone's mouths and tears welling in most eyes. "Who are all of you?"


End file.
